powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Rush
Gold Rush is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It is the second episode of the Gold Ranger arc. This episode features an appearance of the Lion Fire Zord. This episode marks the first appearance of the Ninja Clone Star and the Gold Ranger's Ninja Master Mode and the first full appearance of Ninja Steel Gold's civilian form. Synopsis Both the Power Rangers and Galvanax attempt to find more information about the mysterious Gold Ranger. Plot The episode starts with the Gold Ranger fighting with a monster whose shadow is only seen and defeated him. Til the other rangers arrive, the Gold Ranger had left. The Rangers were standing in a queue in order to meet Levi Weston, a country music singer. All the Rangers, except Brody Romero are very excited to meet Levi Weston. Brody wonders why everyone is crazy about Levi Weston. Hayley says that she could do anything to win the backstage passes and Sarah agrees with her. Victor Vincent and Monty mocks watching the dress of a girl who claims to be Levi's greatest fan. Suddenly Ripcon appears and attacks Levi, but Brody rescues him and takes him to safety. The Rangers except Brody morph and fight Ripcon. Levi asks Brody to be his bodyguard. At first Brody denies but later says that he would do but in two conditions - First, to give backstage passes for all his friends. Second, his not gonna follow his silly little rules. Levi agrees. Meanwhile, Ripcon bumps into Levi's manager Tom during the fight and find out the Gold Power Star from his briefcase. The Rangers attack Ripcon and Tom escapes. Redbot informs Brody that Rangers are on the beach. They battle Ripcon. Suddenly, Madame Odius appears and they both vanish. The Kudabots kidnap Tom suspecting him to be the Gold Ranger. They take him to a warehouse as Ripcon tries to get some answers out of him to no avail. Meanwhile, Brody befriends Levi, and apologizes for considering him as a fan attracted celebrity. Suddenly Calvin calls him. Brody leaves and Levi chases him realizing he left the backstage passes. Ripcon finds the Gold Ninja Power Star and enquires Tom about the traitor. The Rangers appear and morph into action. They ask Tom to morph, but he leaves. Levi enters there and morphs into the Gold Ranger, much to everyone's astonishment. They battle Ripcon and he flees. As the audience was displeased with Ripcon's failure, Cosmo Royale unleashes a Skullgator. The Rangers fight the Skullgator in the Ninja Steel Megazord. Levi enters the base and Mick gives him two power stars. Levi narrates his story of how he got the Gold Power Star as the Nexus Prism arrived and later he was kidnapped by Odius until the Astro Zord rescued him. In the ship, Odius accuses Ripcon to be the traitor, letting Ripcon go crazy. As Levi was about to announce the results of his greatest fan, Victor arrives with his new costume. Levi announces the little girl Mary Masters as the winner. Victor mocks the girl again and the girl switches on his fan and he flies away. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Stanley Jackson - Tom *Morgan Bradley - Car Mom *Daryl Habraken - Narrator *Isodora Pontes - Mary Masters Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode, Ninja Clone *Ninja Steel Blue - Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Ninja Master Mode Errors *Despite the editing of the NinjaRed Nin Shuriken, the Kakuranger symbol wasn't edited out of the Megazord battle. *The Ninja Storm symbol appeared when Robo Red leaped out due to the use of the HurricaneRed Nin Shuriken in Ninninger. *Levi had his Zord Star on his belt despite not having it until the end. *Despite having one of his horns being cut off, Ripcon retained both horns when using "Double Sword Doom Strike" against Levi. This is mostly because no Sentai footage exists of his counterpart using the attack with only one horn intact. Notes *First time a Ranger other than Brody uses the Ninja Master Blade. *The episode's name may be a homage to the Gold Zeo Ranger's monster finisher where he shouts out "It's time for a gold rush!". *This is the first time that a Skullgator is sent down rather than a gigantify because there was not enough crowd intrest for the aformentioned gigantify. See Also (Rangers vs Ripcon fight footage) (Megazord fight footage) (Levi battling the unidentified contestant footage) (StarNinger joining heroes) Category:New Power Ranger Episode